Heaven Beside You, Hell Within
by Eternal Outsider
Summary: The perception of Hell, as most people tend to think of it, is a place as far as the eye can see with nothing but flames and shadows at ever corner. And everyone knows it's unbearably hot. But you never really do know for sure do you?
1. Another Lead

_The perception of Hell, as most people tend think of it, is a place as far as the eye can see with nothing but flames and shadows at ever corner. And everyone knows it's unbearably hot, but thats a given. But you never really do know for sure do you? No one has come back from Hell telling you what it's like. I'm sure that what we may think of it might not ever come close to the real thing, and as far as I'm concerned you probably wouldn't ever want to find out._

_

* * *

_

"Murdoc, Murdoc help me! Where were you when I needed you, how could you let this happen?"

He sat up and looked around the room nearly out of breath. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he swallowed hard. Noodles hurt voice haunted his every thought anymore, and it was always blaming him. Russel blamed him, 2D blamed him. He wouldn't be surprised if the whole world blamed him. He threw the tattered blanket from himself and picked up the walky talky on the nightstand. He didn't even know what the point was, he never got one answer, but hope still had the advantage.

"Noodle, com' in lov', please answer me, I need t' know your alrigh'!" He said actually expecting an answer. Static only answered him. He groaned and slammed it down on the table, nearly breaking it. The eerie silence around the car park and around Kong in general was really beginning to unnerve him. He looked around the nearly deserted studio and sighed. It had all been put on him to go and find Noodle. The assumption that she had been drug to hell had eaten away at every one of his nerves. Which she had. Russel threatened to beat him to within an inch of his life if he hadn't found her, no such luck. He'd searched the deepest recesses of hell in search for the girl, but she was no where to be found.

That had been three months ago.

If she hadn't been in hell, then where was she? She wouldn't have just deserted them. That wasn't what they'd agreed upon. The plan was as everyone knew it, as the windmill went down in flames she was to parachute off the island and land safely somewhere else and come back by the end of the day. Was that so hard?

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked over to the kitchen. It hadn't been cleaned since three months ago. He groaned again. Everything seemed to revolve around the missing guitarist. His world seemed to stop when Noodle went missing, and everything was skipping like a broken record. He always kept that walky talky on, always. It was his bit of hope, that if Noodle every wanted to get back, or she needed help she would use her walky talky, but who knew if she even had it anymore. Opening the refrigerator and pulling out an out of date beer he slammed the door and walked back over to the couch. Twisting the cap off with his teeth he chugged the stale beer.

He glanced at the clock. It was only 3:30 in the morning. Sleep didn't mean much, it wasn't like he could get any decent sleep anyway. 2D and Russ were probably still asleep, lucky them. He'd taken to sleeping in the studio rather than the Winnebago where the hell hole was, he just couldn't do it. He just couldn't bring himself to go back to the hell hole, something was holding him back and he didn't know what it was exactly. Could it have been that he was scared? No, Murdoc Niccals didn't get scared, not of hell anyway, he loved hell.

Russel didn't dare speak to him, neither did 2D. They both leaned on the fact that when Murdoc actually brought back Noodle, then there would be words exchanged between them.

Stupid sods.

He didn't need them. They never did anything that made him want to bow at their feet. Taking one more swig he just sat there and stared at the walkey talky as if expecting it to do something extraordinary, but it remained silent as always. He just sat the beer back on the table and laid back down on the couch and pulled his tattered blanket back on himself as a chill ran up his spine. He closed his eyes and tried for sleep as it pulled at the back of his brain.

"Muuurrrddoooccc, what to come out an' play?" An unmistakeably demonic voice drawled from the speaker of the walkey talky. Murdoc bolted up and stared at it wondering if his sleep deprived mind was playing a trick on him.

"I know you can hear me!" It drawled again breathing out on every word as if saying everything with an 'H'. His eyes widened and he took up the walkey talkey in his hand and mashed the button once before letting it go.

"ANSWER ME!" The voice bellowed making Murdoc jump and nearly drop the talky

"Wh-who is this?" He asked timidly, surprising himself with his fear.

"We have what you've been looking for the whole time, say hello to 'im girly." On the other end screaming could be heard in the background. Murdoc's heart sank, he knew that scream from anywhere.

"Wot 'ave you done to 'er, she'd bet'er be safe or I'll-"

"You'll do what? We're already in hell, where else is there to go?" It cackled sending another chill up Murdoc's spine.

"Listen yo' fuckin demon, yo' do anything to 'er befor' I get there and I swear you'll wish for something other than 'ell!" He growled into the talky trying to calm his fear. The demon just laughed again, taunting Murdoc.

"Noodle I'm coming Love, 'old on for me!" He yelled hoping she had heard him. He swallowed and clipped the talky to his belt and ran to the door leading into the car park.

This was his second chance, and he wasn't about to blow it.


	2. Flames

_It's not something people think about on a daily basis, and then again they might. There are some who try to crack this place, but as much as they try with their feeble minds, they have no fucking clue. Heh._

She brushed a stray tear away, trembling hoping the demon didn't notice it and hear the chains jingle. It laughed as something flashed in front of it's face. The laugh made her skin crawl. It made her want to stab her eardrums out. The smell of his place was horrible, awful, nothing like the way Kong smelled. The sulfur burned her nose badly, she wasn't sure she'd smell anything other than it again. God did she ever miss that smell. His smell.

She'd been here so long she lost count. Truth be told,she didn't want to know how long she'd been here. Time seemed to fade and loose all meaning when she was dragged here. She was jerked forward as the demon turned his gaze towards her. The rusty chains bit into her flesh and blood trickled down her arm. She bit her lip in pain and stifled a cry.

"Much fun isn't here girly, that bastard will never find you." It cackled again making her wince.

'Just make it stop!' Her mind screamed. She prayed to somewhere far beyond this place that Murdoc would find her this time. Part of her hated him for leaving without her and not coming back before now, but another part of her wished for nothing more than to be in his arms, safe away from here. She didn't know how much longer she would last.

Murdoc sat out on the steps of the Winnebago and smoked one of his last cigarettes. He hadn't smoked in two days and it was starting to get to him. He'd sat there for hours after he'd received the transmission from the demon, running through how he was going to handle this, and everything he'd come up with always seemed to have a flaw. And the fact that she was in the hands of a demon, in hell made it all worse. As he looked around at his current position, the true horrors of this place never really seemed to stand out as much as they had now. It made him shudder. He'd never let anything like this get to him before, what was so different now? Was it because something was missing?

He could swear eyes were staring at him from every corner. The giant crack in the wall seemed to be bigger and blood was pooled at the entrance signaling that something had been killed.

The Hell hole seemed to be wider as well and illuminated the entire half of the car park in it's ominous red yellow glow. And the heat was unbearable. Sweat dripped off of him as he batted away at the flies and other un-godly insects that constantly tried landing on him.

This place was falling apart.

The eerie drip of some unknown liquid sounded in various places. Rotting corpses of fully dead zombies laid strewn about filled his nose making him want to gag. Who or what had killed them besides himself remained a mystery and it wasn't like he was about to go around looking. Oh no.

He stood up and opened the door to the long deserted Winnebago and wasn't really surprised to find everything as it had been. He walked to his bed and yanked the mattress off and looked down at his array of guns and blades. All were still covered in the dried black blood of the demons he had killed on his previous trip. It seemed like yesterday. He'd had many nightmares after that, and they all led to Noodle lying, broken and hurt, crying out for him, but he could never get to her blaming him for leaving her and letting her end up here. Closing his eyes he shook the distant memory from his mind and sighed. He grabbed the blades and slipped them into his boots, and strapped a belt over his arm and put a sword in it's sheathe. Making sure he had everything that he needed he grabbed his necklace and put it round his neck and smiled evilly.

_Hell_

"How much you wanna bet his ass ain't going to show?" A red scaled demon said smirking. It flashed it's gaze towards Noodle taking in her fully developed body. It flicked it's forked tongue out and licked it's lips making her shudder.

"I ain't bettin you nothin', he'll show, I'll kill him, and then you can all bow down to me." A darker demon replied crossing it's arms. The other demon just laughed and glanced at Noodle making her want to cover her ears. 'He'll come, he knows I'm really here, he'll come, I know it, I believe in him...' She ran through her mind looking away from the demons. Her head was yanked back suddenly as the darker demon grabbed her hair and brought her closer to it's face.

"Listen here, you just enjoy yourself. Where else are ya going to go, you'll be here forever, you're fucked. Does your friend think he's a match for all of Hell's demons, I mean really. I don't think so, so you might as well be happy, your gonna spend eternity here." It laughed and ran it's tongue over the side of her face. It's fowl breath, stronger than the sulfur filled the air and she had to suppress the will to vomit. She found the courage and looked it in the eye and spit right in it's face. The demon turned his head and let the spit roll off, and turned back and bared his teeth. Her head jerked to the side as a slap resounded making the other demons turn and look. It hissed at her making her shrink back lower to the floor.

_Murdoc_

He stood at the mouth of the Hell hole glaring into it's fiery depths. He was surprised that he ever made it out of it. He was even more surprised to see that the roped ladder he'd used to climb down there wasn't burnt and still in tact. The sweltering heat rose up out of the mouth making sweat roll off of Murdoc's thin body. He took off his sweater and threw it down there and watched as the flames incinerated it. Knowing that there was little time and a very important reason that he needed to get down there, he grabbed a hold of the rope and began climbing down. Flames licked at his boots as he climbed making him watch his every step. As he put his foot down once more it went through the air causing him to slip and he fell a few feet before his grip found a remaining step.

"Oi, fuck!" He groaned as he looked up the the ladder, looked like it wasn't all there after all. The muscles in his arms strained and looked down at his feet. And to his horror it was a good 30 feet till he would have reached Hell's ground. No human could survive a fall that far, and he realized he was screwed. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as his arms started to burn and his hands were sweating which wasn't helping the matter at all. His whole body was coated in sweat and it rolled off of his forehead down into his eyes making them burn.

His grip loosened somewhat and he took a deep breath realizing that there was only one option. He let go and fell, plummeting to the hard ground.

And lucky enough for him, everything went black.


	3. Unredeemed

(2D - Kong Studios)

The sky was dark with storm clouds threatening to rain. Lightening stuck and thunder sounded every once in a while shaking the building in it's bellow. 2D glanced wistfully out the window as he dragged on his cigarette. He missed talking to Murdoc, truth be told. But he knew that Russel was pissed at him, and Russ was his only means to be safe from physical pain. If he left Russel's side, he was just begging to be put into a body bag.

Murdoc was gone again, he knew that much, he'd seen him in the car park earlier.

2D was surprised he even thought about stepping out there, and he was also surprised that Murdoc didn't notice him.

The car park was like something out of 'Tales from the Crypt' and 2D took all measures to avoid it at all costs. He kept bolt locks on his door for fear that demons and other creatures would come in his room,because unfortunately for him, his door led straight out into the car park. It was always dark and the door to drive into it had been long closed, due to zombie infestations and to keep them out. That was another story.

Taking one last drag,he stood up and stubbed the cigarette in an empty pill bottle and flung himself back into his bed. He hoped that Murdoc would come back alright, and he would come back with Noodle this time, safe and sound...

(Murdoc - Hell)

The first thing that yanked him to consciousness was the heat. The heat just pushed against his body as he laid there. As he opened his eyes everything was a blur of red and orange. He could taste blood in the back of his throat as he coughed. Moving his shoulder he immediately wished he hadn't as pain shot through his arm. He sat up and gripped it tightly and sucked in air through his teeth. His eyes widened as he saw what he was lying in front of. He was just an inch away from the lake of fire. He could see all of the damned souls crying out for a helping hand just to be dragged to the bottom again. He swallowed and slid back as a hand came out of the fire and nearly grabbed his boot.

Blinking away sweat he got to his feet and examined his shoulder. It was dislocated, he knew that much cause every time he moved it, pain reminded him not to. He looked up to see if he could see the ladder but smoke obstructed the view of everything. He coughed trying to clear his lungs as he sat back down in the red sand. How he survived that fall amazed him, come to think of it, he wouldn't know if he was dead or not, he was in the place where he would be sent. He put his hand to his chest and winced as he touched his bruising ribs. Yeah, he was alive. He grimaced grabbing a hold of his shoulder and doing the unthinkable, and screamed in pain.

(Noodle - Hell)

She suppressed coughs that tried to escape her chest as the demons slept soundly in front of her. She would pay if she were to wake them up, and that just wasn't an option. She didn't dare move a muscle for fear that the chains would rattle and awake a seething demon. She'd found out only once that if they were sleeping, absolute silence was to be maintained. The heat made it harder to breath and made it harder to stay awake. She couldn't sleep either, the demons didn't allow it unless they said so, and it wasn't much, only a few minutes at the most she'd guessed. Her tattered clothing blew loosely in the heated wind. She had on the same clothes she had been dragged here in, and she'd long since grown out of them. She never got anything to eat so they hung loosely around her thin frame. She blinked her eyes tiredly and leaned her head back against the dirty wall. The demons drooled, black liquid dripping from their mouths as they slept. She threw her gaze downward as a single tear fell from her eye.

This place was horrible, and all she wanted to do was go home. Murdoc needed to hurry.

(Murdoc)

"Fuck! Everything looks the same!" Murdoc yelled in anger as he kicked at a rock in the sand. He ran a shaky hand through his dampened black hair and squinted to see through the thick smoke that surrounded him.

Only a few trees were around here, some just stumps but all of them were blackened making them somewhat easier to spot. This place was huge, and he'd managed to avoid a lot of the people sentenced here, all begging him to get them out of here, typical pleas of the damned and whatnot. The only thing was he had yet to see an actual demon. Last time he had been swarmed with them,and killed a lot of them off. Demon blood burned human skin, and smelled horrible. Their claws were the worst feature though.

He had the scars to prove that little theory. Walking over by a blackened stump, he dug around the bottom of it to mark it. Luckily it wasn't one he had already been to,that meant hopefully he was getting somewhere. He sat on the stump and wiped the sweat from his brow. There was an ominous feeling in the air and Murdoc wasn't unaware of it, in fact it was like he could smell it. He had the same feeling here as he did in the car park, the feeling that something was watching him, boring holes into his back. This was Hell after all. All things evil and worse lurked here, this was their domain. The sound of heavy and raspy breathing filled the air over the sounds of the boiling hot lava that poured through cracks in the ground. But it stopped almost as soon as it began.

He looked around cautiously through the smoke to see if there was anything out of the ordinary,but everything was as it had been. Taking in a breath to calm his pounding heart, he gripped his sword tightly. Then again the breathing started again, this time closer to his ears. He wiped around only to waft some smoke, and sighed to himself again. But by then something sharp pierced his stomach. He looked down in pain and shock before pulling it out. It was dripping a white liquid. Hell began to tilt a little and his lungs felt like they were filling with water, making it impossible to breath. He grasped at his chest feebly if trying to stop whatever was happening to him but his legs gave out from under him and he collapsed to the ground. He looked up into glowing red eyes, and sharp teeth driping with black blood. He crashed to the ground breathing in the sand, and everything went black.

(Russel - Kong)

He flipped through the London Times absentmindedly. He didn't know when the last time he'd talked to that selfish bastard. He'd gone an' done it the time he'd come back without Noodle.

Did he even care?

Russel crunched the paper in his hands as Murdoc's ugly mug flashed through his mind.

Innocent little Noodle was in the place where Murdoc himself deserved to be and yet he came back here, without her. She would be turning 20 in a few weeks, and Russel was still preparing everything as if she would be there in Kong on her birthday. Murdoc had a lot of nerve staying there now, and Russel had lost all if any respect he'd ever had for the greasy bassist. 2D had been hauled up in his room now for two hours without coming out, and Russel had an ounce of worry for him.

Throwing the newspaper in the trash the large man got up and walked out to the car park. He knocked twice before hearing the bolts click open and a dreary eyed 2D looked up at him.

"Wot,wot's the matt'r." Russel raised an eyebrow at the man's tone. He sounded worried and sad.

"Nuthin' I was jus' comin' to check up on ya, make sure no zombie's found away in here somehow." Russel chuckled waiting for 2D to as well, but he just stared through him it seemed.

" 'Fanks Russ, I'm fine. Nofin' to worry about." He went to close the door but Russel big hand stopped it.

"D, there's somethin the matter and it's bothering you, tell me now 'cause I ain't gonna leave until yah do. Has Muds hurt you, I'll beat hi-"

"NO Russ," 2D waved his hands frantically at Russel. "Murdoc hasn't touched me, I'm fine really." 2D squeaked. Russel put his hands on his hips showing 2D he wasn't going to give up that easy.

"Where is he by the way, I haven't seen him all day." He said pushing into 2D's room and looking around. 2D ringed his hands together and sat on his bed keeping his gaze downcast. Russel noticed this and cleared his throat.

"2D," He asked sounding stern, "where is he?" 2D finally looked up vacantly at Russel.

" 'e went back to 'ell to get Noodle."

* * *

Well, well the turn things are taking. Until next time. :)


	4. Displeased

**Warning: Rated M for gore and mature material. You've been warned.**

_Noodle gently wiped the sweat from her brow careful not to rattle the chains, though as she looked around she noticed the demons were no where to be seen. Yellowed smoke wafted all around her making her eyes water, and she had to breathe through her mouth to keep from smelling the fouled air. She closed her eyes momentarily as sleep ebbed the back of her brain. She was beginning to feel that this was the end. Murdoc wasn't coming for her. He didn't care for her anymore. There was nowhere to go from here._

_This was eternity._

_She coughed involuntarily and raised her hands to her mouth to keep quiet. As she looked down at her hands blood dripped from her fingers. She blinked away tears as they began to stream down her porcelain cheeks._

_Were she to die here, what would happen? How would she know she was dead? Did she deserve to be here? Had she displeased God **so** much?_

_She leaned her head back against a rock and concentrated on breathing. It probably wouldn't be long now. She would hopefully die, then the demons could do more of what they wanted with her body. She'd already been tortured by all three of them, mentally, sexually, and physically. All the traits of the casual bastard of a man on earth. She had nightmares every time she happened to get a somewhat wholesome sleep. Their eyes haunting her every thought. The thought of never seeing her band mates again, her family scared her. Just once more. The laughing of the demons snapped her out of her thoughts as she cringed and kept quiet. She blinked in confusion as she saw one of the demons dragging something behind them, the dust flying in from behind. They stopped, and kicked what ever, or who ever is was before cackling evilly again. Noodle gasped involuntarily and squinted to get a better look. They spit down at the ground before kicking again._

_Her eyes went wide as a human groan sounded out, obviously in terrible pain. Being surrounded with demons for the last two years, one learns to differentiate between something human and something not. She gasped this time, much louder than before unfortunately catching the attention of one of the red demons. It looked over at her, it's eyes shining yellow and glimmering from the flames. She jumped and slid further into the wall. It began to crawl towards her and she closed her eyes tight._

_"We have him, we have him! You'll both be here forever! Bitch, your luck sure has run out..." The biggest demon taunted jumping happily around._

_Confused, Noodle blinked and strained to make out the person lying on the floor, she couldn't help but to feel worry settling in the pit of her stomach. They grabbed the person and dragged him towards and her eyes went wide as her heart went up into her throat. Murdoc._

_He was lying on the ground curled up clutching his stomach from where he'd been kicked. Tears rolled down her face as fear, anger, happiness and worry flooded through her being. He moaned in agony again as one of the demons kicked him sharply in the gut. Noodle wanted to break free and help him, but she knew it was easier said then done. They grabbed his legs and dragged him over towards Noodle. Her eyes widened. This seemed like a dream, he didn't seem real. One of the demons conjured some chains out of the air and grabbed Murdoc's wrists roughly and clasped them in._

_They yanked his arms upward and pulled him to his feet, while the metal on the chains cut into his wrists making blood run down his arms. He cried out in pain as bigger demon landed punches in his gut. He gritted his blood stained teeth and glared at the three demons with all the hate he could muster._

_"Time to alert the master that we finally have you!" They chained him to an unseen wall and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, their laughing surrounding them. Noodle could hear his ragged breathing and winced. She glanced over at him and saw how weak and powerless he looked. He was the leader, he never showed weakness, or pain. Strength was built into his being, and now she saw the man underneath the lies. She knew he was no different than anyone else, he was human, he made mistakes and he could be broken. She reached out and touched his shoulder and felt him trembling._

_"I'm sorry Noodle, I'm so sorry." He whispered enough for her to hear. She stared at him wondering if he was actually here, and if her mind was playing tricks._

_"Yo- you came back for me. I thought you had forgotten me." She jumped as Murdoc looked back at her incredulously._

_"Forgotten you? You 'ave 'aunted my every thought, every dream. My life itself 'as been in it's own 'ell because of you." His dropped his head and looked at the ground. Noodle turned away, stung._

_He groaned and clutched his stomach._

_"Noodle, I didn't mean that." He sucked in air through his teeth. " What I meant wos I was always worried about you. There wos many a night I couldn't sleep because I was 'orribly worried for you, and if you were alive." He was shaking and trying hard to keep still. Her eyes scanned his body, seeing every painful bloodied scar and bruise. He looked sickly and like he hadn't slept in years, and he seemed older. While she felt sorry for him, she knew it was nothing compared to what she'd been going through for two years. He deserved to feel anguish, deserved to feel sorry. She didn't think anything in her life was ever going to be the same.  
_

_"It's my fault your 'ere, and I come to exchange myself in your place so you can go back with Russel and 2D, and it will be no use arguing with me, I've made up my mind." He glared at her, daring her to object. She glared back at him believing he was out of his mind, but he was right about the first part.. _

_"Why did you come for then, that isn't going to change a fucking thing! I hoped you would come and get me and we could go back together!" Murdoc raised an eyebrow at her language, but marveled at how much she'd grown. She was very thin, but filled out in areas that barely existed before. Her clothes and long been torn here and there and barely covered her. But they somehow remained on her and covered what was necessary._

_"Just leave then, I can take care of myself, I've done so for two years now. There's no point to come and get me just for you to be left behind. They want to kill you. They have me to get to you, and if you do this, you'll be giving them what they wanted all along." Noodle looked at him through her bangs and__ tried hard to hold back tears. He reached over and cupped her face in his rough hands making her look up at him. _

_"You don' deserve to be 'ere love, I do. After all my soul is 'ere anyway. The only way they'll let you go is if they 'ave me, and I will do whatever it takes to get you out of 'ere, even if that means I don't come back with you." He wiped away a fallen tear with his thumb. _

_"As long as your back up there with Russel and Face-Ache, everything will be jus' fine." He smiled. But Noodle didn't feel like smiling, if her wrists weren't chained she'd have punched Murdoc by now. He let go and sank to the ground in pain. He gripped his stomach and coughed. He spit out blood and leaned his head back. He wanted to close his eyes and drift off, but rumbling in the ground quickly awakened him. Noodle's eyes widened and she grabbed Murdoc's arm, pulling him closer to her. The three demons appeared and sneered at them both._

_"Aww, scared?" They grabbed Murdoc and pulled him away from Noodle and threw him to the ground. The fattest demon slapped Noodle hard and grabbed her wrists pulling her close to itself. She cried out and tried to keep her focus on Murdoc. "The master will be here shortly, and he will deal with you both!" The other two demons pinned Murdoc to the ground. Noodle tried to pull away but it only made the demon pull her closer._

_"He requested something in the meantime." It smiled evilly as it nodded to the others holding Murdoc down. They nodded in return as the one on top of Murdoc lengthened it's claws._

_"NO!" Noodle screamed as the demon thrust it's claws into Murdoc's heart.  
_

_

* * *

**A/N: So I'm back! Did ya miss me? **  
_


	5. Dealings

Murdoc gasped sharply at the pain now surging through his being. He looked up into the eyes of the demon as it gleefully watched him squirm in agony. It felt like fire and ice both flooded through his veins with every passing second, and he wasn't sure what this was supposed to do to him. Noodle watched helplessly for what seemed like hours as the demon kept his claws pressed firmly into Murdoc's chest. Murdoc finally stopped moving and closed his eyes as the demon extracted his claws. He was coated in sweat and blood now poured from the wound at an alarming rate.

"Murdoc! What the hell did you do to him?" She tried to rip herself from the cackling demons grasp, but it held tight.

"Oh I do love a good pun. We didn't kill him if that's what you mean, bitch." The demon that had stabbed Murdoc walked dangerously close to Noodle and grabbed her face bringing her closer to it's face.

"We're just going to make him suffer a little bit, just before the real fun begins. I poisoned him, gave him some good old Hell-ice. It will remain in his body for a good couple of weeks, it'll give him hellatious nightmares, horrible hallucinations and ultimately make him beg for death. Even if he does survive, this will make him wish he hadn't." It laughed again and let her face go as she pulled away sharply.

She looked back over to where Murdoc was lying and while glad to see the wound had stopped bleeding, but she couldn't help feeling perturbed at the thought that Murdoc was going to suffer any which way. She ran over to him a kneeled down, not caring what the demons did to her. He was breathing so shallowly it didn't seem like he was breathing at all. She reached down and ran her fingers through his damp black hair as tears fell down into it. He opened his eyes slightly before trying to say something, but he couldn't. His brain wasn't in accordance with his body and Noodle's voice seemed to echo around inside of his head.

"It will be alright, you'll be OK. Just hold on." She leaned down and whispered in his ear. He looked at her again with something in his eyes she never thought she would have ever seen from him, fear. She could only return the look as the ground rumbled underneath them rumbled once again.

"He's coming, he's here to collect his dues!" The demons jumped around excitedly as the rumbling became deeper and from the ground emerged the famed devil. He sat upon a throne of flames and glared down at the demons.

"SHUT UP, You pathetic fools! This was so poorly handled that you should all be obliterated." They jumped at the anger in his voice and slunk away out of sight terrified of what was to become of them all. Murdoc opened his eyes to meet with the higher demon and gasped as it felt like weights crushed his body.

"Well well, ol' Murdoc Niccals has landed right back to the place he's wanted most. You know, when you're wanted somewhere, you usually try and keep out of that certain place. But you just keep coming back. I'm feeling generous, so I'm not going to kill you right out." The devil cupped his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't really see a point, it's no fun killing someone in the place their supposed to go to. I feel there should be a refund sent to me somewhere if that were to happen." His voice was like nails on a chalkboard and Noodle found herself cringing at every word. She watched as Murdoc desperately tried to keep his eyes open. She tried to keep looking at Murdoc managing to keep her eyes off of the sickening being, hoping he wouldn't bring her up but it was inevitable.

"Ah little Noodle's not so little anymore is she Murdoc? Developed quite nicely if I don't say so myself. You missed it all, she practically grew up here while you were sitting on your ass having a long term pity party." The demon leaned forward to look closer at Murdoc, he licked his lips as his eyes flashed at Noodle. She looked away blushing in embarrassment and anger. He kept his eyes fixed on Murdoc waiting for an answer or some form of a retaliating answer and quickly grew angry as Murdoc remained silent.

He reached out his gnarled hand and raised it upward making Murdoc's limp body rise off of the ground. Noodle fell back in surprise and watched Murdoc face twist into a mask of agony. Broken bones cracked and shifted as Murdoc's body unwillingly lurched upward. He tried to take a breath but a broken rib quickly made him exhale what little air he took in. Gritting his teeth he managed to glare at the devil.

"Look at you." Satan said with a hit of sympathy in his voice, if that was at all possible. He cocked his head taking in Murdoc's bruised and broken

"You look like complete shit. When you were getting ready to come here you actually looked prepared, what a joke. It wouldn't take much to harvest what is left of your pathetic soul." Murdoc grimaced as his body moved closer towards the demon king. Noodle blinked away tears as she watched the pain in Murdoc's face. Murdoc swallowed trying to muster up the energy to speak.

"I- came 'ere for- Noodle. She doesn't deserve to be- 'ere. Do- whatever you want with me, just- let 'er go. 'ow-ever, I'm through dealing with you." Murdoc glared into the eyes of the demon king, all sense of fear long gone. He could feel the poison moving around within him viciously, setting his blood on fire. He suddenly lurched forward to cough as blood dribbled down his chin. He couldn't breathe, it felt like his ribs were crushing his lungs, and each breath was increasingly painful. The demon king just stared at the man in front of him and sighed.

"You can't be through with me. I own your soul, there's no going back, all sales are final."

Murdoc spit out the remaining blood and glared back at the devil.

"You 'eard me- I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Murdoc, gaining a small amount of strength back from standing up, tried reaming himself free from the unseen chains. But the more he tried the longer he stayed right where he was. The devil now grinned maliciously flinging his hand towards the ground, making Murdoc's body slam into the heated sand. He groaned in renewed pain and tried to pull himself up, only to collapse weakly.

"NO!" Noodle screamed and ran towards him only to be stopped by some unseen force field. She fell to her knees and watched in horror as Murdoc was slammed into the ground once more.

"Stop it! You'll kill him and you said you wouldn't!" She cried out getting the devil's full attention.

"You actually believed what I said, how precious. You forgot one little important detail, you're in hell, I run this place." His eyes burned into her innocent soul making her blood boil.

She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt helpless. Murdoc had come back for her and without him she would never have been found. No one else cared to know where she was, and her fans thought that this was some made up story. She clinched her fists in uncontrollable anger and stood straight as a board. She screamed and ran straight to the 'shield' and pounded furiously. Murdoc was near unconscious but he could still make out Noodle angered screams. He continued to lay there hoping he wouldn't be moved again as his mind clouded with ebbing darkness. The devils sudden laughter rumbled throughout making the entire realm quake. Noodle felt her heart pounding furiously as she looked from Murdoc to the Demon king. She gritted her teeth settling on a plan.

"What is is that you want? Anything. Just leave Murdoc alone." Noodle swallowed hard knowing whatever she was going to be given, would most likely be very steep.

"That didn't take long, and Murdoc you pathetic bigot, you wear so many masks. I'm almost ashamed to have you under my thumb." He smiled grotesquely and stood up off of his throne, amused by Noodle's anger. She shivered as the demon king locked his glowing eyes with hers.

"What exactly do you have to give? You have half a soul of which I already own. The other half, were you willing to give it up wouldn't do much. However if I do take what's left of your soul you may get sent back to earth unharmed, but your memory of Murdoc Niccals will be erased and you will live under that contract for the rest of your life. Or then there's another option, I send Murdoc back up there but you would remain here with his memory of you erased." He sat back down grinning madly.

Noodle's jaw nearly unhinged. Tears pricked her eyes as she ran through her highly unfair options.

* * *

**A.N.: It has been SO fricken long since I have gotten around to this story. The dust is unbelievable. But anyways I'm glad to be working on it again and I hope I'm getting you guys somewhere. What do you think Noodle will do?  
**

**Till next time...  
**


End file.
